Hidden Day
by JinxandFlash
Summary: A day that Jinx and Wally spend together after Jinx quits the Hive five. Pure fluff. Jinx and Kid Flash.


**Just something that came to mind. Fluffity fluff and more fluffity fluff. Completely Jinx and Flash.**

Here I am again. How many times have I done this? Just staring into the rain thinking about her. She was alone right now. She had quiet the hive five a little over 3 years ago. I'm sure Jinx is fine at her place, but strangely enough I can't stoping thing about going over there, telling her to come stay with me. Like that would happen. She had made it clear to me that she was not a hero or a villian. To her days like this were meant to be spent under a blanket with a good book. Hell, I could be anywhere in the world right know, but no I'm here just hoping she will drop by. So I sit here on the couch watching TV.

To think Kid Flash the fasted person alive could be so bored. I could do anything and I sit here watching TV like a little puppy waiting for there master to get home. Like Jinx would come over today. I know she won't so why I'm I still here. I heard a familiar sound of a buzzer. Blinking, I walk over to the intercom and press a button. "umm...hello?"

"Wally? Can I come up?"

"Jinx?" My mouth hangs open slightly. "Come on up!" I hit the button that opens the door and wait a little bit. She arrives about a minuet later, smiling. Over the years she had started smiling more and more. She places her pink umbrella into a place specially made for them and slides off her shoes and pink rain jacket. If any other hero had seen here in pink they most likely faint on the spot. But they didn't ever see her, well they did but they didn't know it was her. When she'd first quiet the five hive she had dyed her hair a dark brown and bought emerald green contacts.

"I hope that you don't mind me dropping in like this...?" She asks me the question with a smile and slightly nervous eyes. Her teeth come over her lower lip and she bites it gently, a nervous habit she picked up somewhere that really turned me on.

"No... Not at all." I shrug and turn away, mainly to save embarrassment because of the slight blush that always seems to be on my face when she was around. "I was getting kind of bored."

Jinx follows me into my livingroom and sits down, making herself at home. A small smile comes to my face. She has been coming over here a lot in the past few months. She knew this place almost, if not more, than I did. Without even asking, I walk into the kitchen and make her her favorite. She loved to drink honey milk on rainy days. Ever since I found that out, I always kept some honey in my shelves at all times.

She is laying on the couch when I return to her. Her head was propped up by her hand, which was propped on the armrest of my couch. Her legs were folded up and were almost laid on. She had taken up that position a while ago, so we could both fit on the love seat. God I loved her.

"Here you go." I say, handing her the handel to the mug.

"Thank you." She says happily as she takes it from me and drinks a small sip of the hot liquid. Her eyes close and she smiles brightly up at me. "It's really good."

I had learned to make it just right for her. Each time I would watch her face and decide if it was too milky or too sweet. I think I got it perfectly right about a year ago. I can still remember how good I felt that day.

"Thank you." I sit down beside her and kick out the footrest. The couch's back slides back lightly and I lean into the cushions, sighing happily. "It doesn't take much to make it, you know."

She giggles at me. "You make it perfect every time it rains." She pokes my side with her toe. "A girl could get spoilt with a guy like you around." Jinx closes her eyes and sticks her tongue out at me playfully.

The rain sounds peacefully on the roof of my apartment. I was glad I had the top apartment. Not only was it very nicely designed, but I could also listen to the rain drizzle around me. I can't even begin to count all the times I was lulled to sleep by the rain.

Jinx makes a cute little noise to get my attention. I shake my head lightly to clear out the thoughts before looking over to her. She has finished her milk. A smile comes to my face as I recall what will happen next. She'll get tired and probably fall asleep like usual. Oh man, that was probably one of the best thing about the 'new' Jinx. She is so much more her-self know than I had ever saw her at the hive five.

I savor the last drink of the honey milk and let it roll over my tongue a second time before swallowing it. When I open my eyes I see Wally looking lost in thought. I hadn't taken that long have I? I let a cute girlish noise come from my lips. A sort of hiccup, but not really. He always liked when I did that for some reason. Most guys did. The plan works and he snaps out of his daydream and looks at me, smiling. I loved it when he smiled. He had this special smile that I never saw unless he was looking at me. That makes me a little happier than I am now. I don't think I could get much happier. I've been so happy sence I lefted the hive five. Well not so much at first it was hard changing my ways. Getting a job, living alone in a small apartment. I almost went back about a year ago. I came over to tell wally that I was going back, but I just couldn't do it.

"What do you want to do?" He asks me, cutting off my thoughts. He reaching for my mug and I quickly turn it so his hands brushes mine when he takes it. A quick blush shoots over my face when he lets it linger more than necessary.

"I don't know." I tell him truthfully. "I didn't have anything to do at home so I came by."

"And in good weather at that."

I give him another cute look, which he turns from. He seemed to do that when I tried to make him blush. "I was bored... You not on call our you. I hate when you go reaches out on me."

"Would you prefer to came with me?"

I shake my head. "No thanks. I'd rather not. Remember I 'bad' luck. Me trying to stop the 'bad' guys would end in dis...ass...ter. Even if I did what would the Teen Titans do if the found out that you know where I was the last couple of years. You changed the subject. Are you on call?"

"Yes, Jinx. It's not like I have a choice I can't let my friends down if some evil villian is terrorizing the world."

Nice comeback. "Well, let them terrorize the world for a day." He sits down next to me and flips on the TV, searching for a good show. Silently I switch my position so I am leaning on him, resting my head on his shoulder and neck. Yep, this was us. "Nothing good..." He says, dejectedly.

"We can always watch something else?" I suggest, looking up at him as best I could from my spot.

"And how do we do that when all five hundred and something of my worthless channels are showing nothing but old movies and reruns?"

I point over by the door. "I rented a movie." I can feel him almost face fault. I loved teasing him like that. His retaliation was to sit up suddenly, letting me fall down onto the couch, landing on a soft, warm pillow. A small 'oomph' comes from me and he chuckles. He had such a cute laugh. I blink and think a little bit as he grabs the movies from my raincoat. It's really amazing how much I've change since I met him. I would of jinx him and gotten really mad at him not even 4 years ago. He was bring me rose every week then. If the hive five had been a little smarter they would have killed me for some of the things he did then. Then I would hide the roses that seem to appear out of thin air. Now I keep them in a huge vase next to my bed.

"Monster in Law and... Thirteen Ghosts?"

I look up at him. "I heard it was a good movie?" His look makes me wonder and he flips over the case to read something.

"Rated number one horror movie of the year."

"Ummm... I don't remember that?"

"It's the big bold letter on the front.." He grinned and placed the first movie in the DVD player. "Monster in Law is funny, though." He slid it in the machine and walked back over to me. I sit up and let him sit down before returning to my comfortable position on leaning on him.

Despite the funniness of the movie, I find myself drifting off into sleep. Slowly I close my eyes and listen to Wally breath steadily. Every now and then his breath would quicken just a tad, but then go back to normal for a few minuets. Vaigly I wonder if it's because of me. To test my idea, I rub my head against his neck in a kittenish snuggle. Sure enough his heartbeat speeds up and his breath quickens. I smile at this and feel my senses start to go numb, and before I know it I am asleep.

I wake up in a big bed and sprawl out to take up most of it. I lay in a big "X" position and smile brightly. I always felt so good after a nap. I lay quiet for a while, deciding if I should go back to sleep or not. The rain was still beating against the window, making a soft noise that was lulling my body back into dreamland. I was about to give in and snuggle up to Wally's body pillow, but stop and sit up when a wonderful smell invades my nose.

I slide out of the bed, but don't bother making it. I doubt seriously that Wally made it any ways and even if he did it would only take a sec. Following my nose, I walk into the livingroom and smile at the couch. I knew he carried me to the bed. He always did that. In fact, I came to expect it of him now. Once when I was tired, I started to fall asleep on him and he asked if I would like to lie on his bed. I nodded and waited. Soon he got the idea and carried me in there, although I was still awake enough to walk. He always was understanding like that. It was the little things that I noticed. The small things that he did without thinking, but made me love him even more every time he would do one of them. He was so perfect for me.

Just as I expect, he is cooking something. When I look at his clock, I notice it was about Seven forty. I must have slept a good three hours, if not more. "Hey," I greet him, letting my chin rest on his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Cooking." He states the obvious. "Why you go take a shower and chang?"

I nod as best I can. "Ok." I know that he prefer's with my pink hair and eyes. I learned that when he asks me to take a shower is his nice way of saying that he want to she Jinx, not Jade that everyone else see.

"Good."

I walk back in his room and to the bathroom. I pulling out a towel and carefully started the water and made sure it was nice and warm before removeing my contacts and carefully drew off my clothes. Stepping into the steaming mist I smiled happily. I gave a small purr of pleasure as I gently massaged some special shampoo through my soaking wet hair, enjoying the run of the soap over my skin. The dye that had felt like a permanent feature to my hair came out after a few tries with the shampoo. Gently scrubbing down my body with the regular bar soap I smiled again, happy that I looked like myself, something I had taken for granted in the past. This was the only time I ever took off my disguise. I dye of and dress in new clothes that I know Wally would like. After that I head back into the kitchen.

I go back into the postion I was in before, with my chin resing on his shoulder. I don't move. I stay behind him and wrap my arms around his waist, watching him cook. We stayed like this until he needed to move and get something, only then did I retreat into his dining room and start to make the table for us. He comes in the room almost as soon as I'm done. He has two plates and a slight blush on his face.

We eat a little slowly, enjoying each other's company. The rain continues to fall, still making that ever present dull background noise. I don't really notice it anymore, it's just kinda there now. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy it a lot. I came over to Wally's apartment every time it rained. Though he always seem suprised. Usually we would play around or just snuggle together on the couch and watch a movie. It was amazing that we aren't a couple yet...I hadn't been a villian, or such bad luck... we probably would be a couple.

"Umm, Wally..." I ask, now laying on his leg. We were done eating and now we both are on his couch. He sat at the end and my head rested on his thigh.

"Yes?" He runs his hand through my hair, a habit he picked up a while ago.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

He pauses. I think I confused him. "Why do you ask that?" He wonders, looking down at me.

"I just want to know...?"

"Hmm..." He thinks about it for a while. A few seconds pass before I realize he is teasing me.

"Come on!"

He chuckles. "I think you're very lovely." My eyes light up. "Haven't I told you that?"

I shook my head. "No...ummm maybe"

"With every rose I given you I said something like that." He state, I bringing my hand up to slide one of my fingers along his cheek and chin. He catches my hand lightly and lowers it back down so it rest comfortable on my side, but he doesn't let go. It's my turn to blush. He rarely held my hand. Well, we aren't together...officially. I don't think we ever will be, but it's just perfect the way it is.

"So what now?" He asks, leaning back into the couch getting comfortable.

"I'm enjoying myself just talking to you." I say softly so he catches the sweetness in my voice. He looks down and smiles. Seems like I knew how to talk to him.

"Well, don't fall asleep on me again." He is teasing again. I smile and tease back.

"No telling what you'd do to me this time."

His face shoots red and he jerks his vision from my eyes. "I- I'm not like that!"

A laugh comes out and I squeeze his hand. "I know, I know."

"... You little tease." He pokes my stomach and I screech girlishly at the poke. I was very ticklish on my stomach. I squeeze his hand again and pull it back to my side so he couldn't tickle me anymore. His gaze falls on me once again and I return it, looking into his blue eyes.

"What time is it?"

He turns his left hand to look at his wrist. "Eight thirty." It gets quiet for a while and the only sound is the rain hitting the outside wall and glass, still ever so peaceful.

"Want to watch the other movie?" I ask, rubbing his hand with my thumb.

"...Sure. Can you handel it?"

I pout up at him. "Of course. I'm bad luck remember. How hard do you think it would be for me to watch a horror movie"

I was scared. That much was obvious. I was practically sitting in Wally's lap now. Both my arms were wrapped around his chest and my legs were on top of his, laying out so they would take up most of the couch. I was sitting at the very end of the couch, facing Wally but with my head turned to the TV. Silently I clutch him tighter and wonder mentally if I should close my eyes.

I lost it. Oh, did I lose it. I screamed my head off and buried my face into Wally's chest, shaking with fear. He laughs like an idiot, but slides his arm around me and hugs me close to him. The action relaxes me somewhat, but I stay clutched to him in a death grip until he says it was okay to look again. Slowly I turn to the TV and bite my thumb nervously. Wally's hand massages my shoulder gently and I relax into his embrace. It stays like this until the credits start to roll.

"Scary..." I say as he pulls away from me to cut off the movie and eject it.

"Not really. What happen to miss bad."

"Ummm" I hate it when he does that. Every sense he found out that I don't like horror movies. He teases me about every chase he get. And with my luck that is a lot.

He walked back over to me and poked my nose. "You didn't watch."

I sniff. "It was too scary." I give him the 'I'm scared, yet still cute' look and he smiles. Suddenly his arms slide under my legs and behind my back. Before I can ask he lifts me into the air and carries me into the bedroom. "What?"

"It's getting a little late." He says matter-of-factly. "And you still have work tomorrow."

I nod, bringing my hands together in front of my chest and ball them into fist. The typical cute girl pose. He smiles at me and kisses my nose before laying me into his bed. "Get some sleep, all right?"

I blink twice when he starts to leave. "Where are you going?"

He turns to me and smiles his charming way. "I'm going to sleep on the couch."

"I need to change into comfier clothes." I tell him, shooting him a cute and innocent look.

A sigh comes from his lips, which makes me smile even more than I already am. He makes his way to his dresser and roots through it. A second later he tosses me his large red tee shirt. I catch it and bring it to my face and inhale the sweet sent of Wally. He turns around then and shrugs. "That's all I have for you." He tells me. "I don't keep any feminine stuff around here."

"It's okay." I say, teasingly. "I don't wear anything else to sleep." I wink at him and slide off his bed and walk into his bathroom. I turn to make sure he was blushing when I close the door. He was almost glowing with red. With a giggle I stick out my tongue slightly and close one eye. I let him see the look for a second before closing the door. He was so cute when he blushed like that.

I step out of the bathroom and look around. His apartment was dark. He left on one light for me to see with. Slowly, carefully, I make my way over to the bedroom and see Wally laying on the bed, asleep already. He was wearing a red shirt and some boxers. Next to the bed were a pillow and a blanket. He must have fallen asleep after getting the stuff ready for his bed. "Silly." I say quietly as I walk over to him. "You're not supposed to wait up for me."

"Am I not?" I hold back a little gasp and he sits up, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I was waking up anyway." He started to slide around and off the bed, but I stop him.

"Will you stay with me?" I ask, glad the dark was covering my blush.

"Eh?"

I push him down lightly and crawl over him, bringing the covers to our shoulders. "It gets lonely on rainy nights." I slowly wrap one arm around him and get close to him, making our faces a few inches apart.

"I..." He starts to blush, I can feel the heat coming from his face.

"Just be sure to wake me up in the morning or I'll sleep straight through work." I offer him a smile, which he returns.

"Yes... I'll do that." His arm comes around my waist, making my smile turn into one filled with love. His eyes close and I bend my knees a little, sliding one between his legs and getting a little closer.

"Good night, Wally." I say, letting my breath tickle his lips. "Sweet dreams."

"I'm sure they'll be filled with you." He replies, not opening his eyes.

I halfly giggle and close my eyes, enjoying his warmth. The rain still falls, giving us something nice and soft to listen to as we both fall into dreamland.

The rain still beats against the glass of Wally's room when I wake up. My eyes play on the limbo of asleep and awake, but the later wins when Wally shifts slightly, bringing my body close to his. I feel my body mold against his and his strong arms come to rest at my lower back. A small, content sigh comes from my lips and I close my eyes again, wiling myself to go back to sleep. The sun isn't out, and the rain sounded so good and relaxing as it rythmatically beat against the glass pane. Slowly I intertwine my legs with his and snuggle impossibly closer to him. Such a content moment. Without thinking twice about it, I wrap my arms around him and place a small kiss on his neck, just above the collar of his thin shirt. I loved him so much. And I love days like these. When I can stay hidden way in Wally apartment.

**Well that it. What you think. Good or Bad...**


End file.
